equis_noctisfandomcom-20200213-history
Elias Ventir
Captain Elias Ventir 'is a pirate and captain of the Morpheus, a giant walking construct of metal and black powder. Description Elias is missing an eye, and wears an eyepatch. He has an overweight body, a small metal-scaled lizard named Torm which is always perched on his shoulder, and wears "official-looking suits." Abilities Captain Elias is a charismatic leader, able to command the crew of the Morpheus ''and keep them loyal. He has a good mind and good instincts for keeping control of his vessel. He is also a talented cartographer, able to create accurate maps and chart courses quickly. Aside from this, he is a reasonably capable marksman with his black powder pistol. Possessions Most of Elias' possessions are worth little compared to the ''Morpheus. '' Prior to building the ''Morpheus, ''Elias commanded an airship called the ''Skyforge. ''It was destroyed in the same raid that gave him the plans to the ''Morpheus, ''however. Elias wears heavy leathers over expensive suits that make him look important. He keeps a pistol holstered on his belt at all times (except when it is stolen by a gelatinous cube). For a long time, Elias carried an elven artifact: a sheet of thin, light metal imbued with complex runes. It has been worked into the ''Morpheus main cannon. Relationships History Flying the Skyforge Elias was born on Noctis. At some point in his youth he managed to acquire the Skyforge, ''a rickety airship, that he would use to realize his dreams of becoming a pirate captain. He recruited a crew: an entire Qashra tribe, including Nel Stormeyes, who was made his first mate. In the ''Skyforge, ''Elias' crew carried out many daring raids, such as their attempt to steal a large fortune from one of the Necros Union undead lords, the vampire count Fausto. The last flight of the ''Skyforge ''was a particularly foolhardy attack on Deep Cog, during which he managed to steal a set of blueprints created by the famed inventor Cid Maxwell. The ''Skyforge ''was destroyed as the result of a decision made by first mate Nel Stormeyes, who chose to ram the ship into the building containing the plans. Now without a ship, Elias discovered that the blueprints were for a huge vehicular construct that could accommodate a crew as large as his. He abducted a crew of technomancers and engineers, and had them build the plans from scrap metal before sending them on their way. The result was the ''Morpheus. The Firstlight Legion After building the ''Morpheus, ''Elias decided it was time to escape the potential wrath of Deep Cog and its power armour-wearing elite troopers. The ''Morpheus' ''first raid was on a powerful society on Noctis, where Elias located a powerful magitech device: a prototype Bridge between Equis and Noctis, capable of facilitating relatively small journeys between the planets. Elias took the device and used it to transport the ''Morpheus ''to the other planet. However, the ''Morpheus ''was damaged in the transfer, as the device was untested and not meant to move such large masses. To find material to repair the vessel, the crew took to raiding settlements near their landing site. Unfamiliar with Equis, they ended up raiding a settlement under the control of the Firstlight Legion. They gave Elias a choice: either he give the ''Morpheus, ''his crew, and his service to the Legion, or they kill him and take it all. Elias, naturally, chose to keep his life. The ''Morpheus ''became a weapon of the Firstlight Legion, and Elias became an Auxilliary Legionnaire. During this time, the Morpheus was painted white and marked with a variety of Firstlight symbols. He fought alongside the Legion for years before he attempted to betray them and escape back to Noctis. The Legionnaire Tahl aided his escape, and the device was used again to return the ''Morpheus ''to Noctis. Back to Noctis... and Equis, Again On Noctis, the ''Morpheus ''resumed its usual activities for an unspecified amount of time. Somewhere along the way the ''Morpheus ''was forced to use the transportation device yet again. This time, the transition was particularly rough, and the ''Morpheus' ''crew of Qashra was lost, separated somewhere in the journey. The transportation device was also damaged severely. Virtually alone in Equis, Elias built up a new crew and settled into the pirate haven of "Safe" Bay, in the Meithrin region. He continued to operate out of "Safe" Bay for at least a year. Genesis In the month of Noref, 111 6E, the Void Immortal was given form by Lantis using the power of Titer to slay Albrek Bane, the Immortal of death. Drawn by the commotion, Elias took the ''Morpheus ''into Rakbana to investigate, where he encountered Tahl, Jovian, and Nel (though in a different form). To repay Tahl for helping him escape the Firstlight Legion, Elias used the ''Morpheus ''to take Tahl and his party to the heart of Rakbana, to the House of Origins: Avarshinah's Temple. From there, he was roped into their further adventures, which cost him a great deal. Rumors and Legends Appendix Appearances * Genesis